Pequeños horrores maestros
by Valdemar
Summary: Viñetas o pequeñas historias independientes basadas en diversos episodios de la serie. Algunas son algo fuertes o incluso gore. Se pueden entender sin ver la serie.
1. Cara de luna

**

* * *

**

¡Hola a todos!

**Trabajando en mi fic "Después del sótano" (basado también en un episodio de la serie "Masters of Horror", de Mick Garris), me quedé con ganas de hacer algo sobre los demás episodios. Pero hasta ahora no llego a hacer historias largas como "Después del sótano", por lo que me lancé a hacer historias cortas, una por cada episodio (no siguen el orden de los episodios porque los escribo según me va llegando la inspiración). **

**No es necesario haber visto los episodios para comprender las historias, se pueden leer de forma independiente. Aunque como están basadas en los episodios, posiblemente revelarán spoilers de éstos.**

**Estas viñetas o pequeñas historias son radicalmente diferentes de mis otros fics, los cuales, algunos más y otros menos (incluso "Después del sótano"), pero todos tienen romance y drama. Estas historias son sobre todo de terror. O al menos eso pretendo, ya que es mi primer intento de hacer terror, a ver cómo me sale. Mis influencias para hacer estas historias, aparte de la serie, han sido Stephen King y Clive Barker y vuelvo a hacer la advertencia que puse en el resumen: algunas historias rozan el gore y no son aptas para gente impresionable. Si podéis resistirlo, espero que os gusten. **

Disclaimer: _Masters of Horror_, sus historias, personajes y todo lo relativo a cada uno de los episodios, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores: su director Mick Garris y los productores Lisa Richardson y Tom Rowe, y los respectivos guionistas y directores de cada episodio. Este fic está escrito con propósitos no lucrativos sino de entretenimiento y no pretende violar el copyright ni ningún otro derecho legal de los creadores y propietarios de la serie.

Este disclaimer vale para todos los capítulos.

Dedicado a todos los amantes del terror como yo.

* * *

**Pequeños horrores maestros**

Episodio 1: Esculturas humanas

**I: ****Cara de luna**

En realidad, Moonface sólo quería tener compañía.

Nadie sabía cómo un ser humano (si realmente lo era) podía nacer con tales malformaciones; y si lo hacía, cómo podía sobrevivir después. Pero él pudo. Desgraciada o afortunadamente para él, que eso tampoco se sabía.

Fue el típico síndrome de Frankenstein. Es decir, que el rechazo de los demás ante su aspecto de monstruo fue lo que al final le convirtió en uno, pese a que al principio no quisiera dañar a nadie. Al principio se sentía mal al matar, pero después simplemente no le importó. No eran como él, así que no tenía por qué sentirse culpable.

No recuerda quién empezó a llamarle Moonface ni por qué. Tal vez de niño, por lo blanco, grisáceo y redondo de su cara; o de adolescencia, cuando el acné juvenil dejó en su rostro señales que recordaban a cráteres, como le gritaban riendo sus compañeros del hospicio. O puede que más tarde. Tal vez fuera por todo lo anterior, o quizá también porque algo en el aspecto de su cara decía que no era de este mundo.

A pesar de todo, no soportaba la soledad. No recordaba bien cómo llegó a juntarse con aquel viejo chiflado escapado de alguna residencia, todo lo que sabía era que pasado un tiempo hasta él estaba harto de sus parloteos. Así que lo encerró en el sótano, donde haría compañía a sus chicas, mientras estuvieran vivas, claro.

Al principio, sólo las secuestraba. Quería compañía, preferiblemente la de alguien que no estuviera loco. El problema era que nadie que no estuviera loco podía soportar la cercanía, o aun la mera presencia de Moonface. Aun así, algunas de las chicas llegaron ofrecerle sexo a cambio de que las dejara marchar, pero a la vez le miraban con horror y odio. Era asqueroso. No era sexo lo que él quería.

Sus ojos… en los ojos de ellas se reflejaba todo el mal del mundo. Hipocresía, lujuria, engaño, codicia. Odiaba todo lo que veía en aquellos ojos, así que empezó a perforárselos con una taladradora. Le parecía que así sus rostros recuperaban la inocencia de la infancia. Lo malo eran sus alaridos mientras llevaba a cabo la operación, porque Moonface tenía la costumbre de hacerlo mientras aún estaban vivas.

Nadie solía sobrevivir a dicha "transformación". Si él lo hubiera pensado un poco detenidamente, se habría dado cuenta que atravesarles todo el cráneo con la taladradora no era demasiado bueno para la salud de sus nuevas amigas. Pero pensar mucho nunca fue la especialidad de Moonface.

Tras eso, las colgaba en cruces en su jardín. La luz de la luna que se filtraba en los huecos perforados de sus cuencas oculares daba una luminosidad intensa, espectral, a sus expresiones. Ahora eran ellas las caras de luna, y no él. Pero a la vez, ya no estaba solo, tenía compañía. Y no tenía intención de detenerse. Cuanta más gente, mejor. Sonrió, con la beatífica sonrisa de un niño que celebra su fiesta de cumpleaños en el jardín.

Y es que, en el fondo, Moonface era un incomprendido.

* * *

**NA: **Buff... ¿qué tal, os ha parecido muy fuerte? Pues os aviso que la próxima va a ser aún más bestia. Intentaré subirla pronto, si el trabajo y luego irme de vacaciones no me lo impiden.

¡Que tengáis dulces sueños! XD


	2. Gourmet

**Hola de nuevo. Aquí viene el segundo cuentecito de horror. Éste tira a lo gore, luego no digáis que no os avisé. Aunque por ahora no lo lea nadie, no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día alguien aburrido/a y aficionado/a al terror lo encuentre y, aún mejor, le interese.**

Nada de MoH me pertenece.

* * *

Episodio 4: Jennifer

**II: ****Gourmet**

Mientras ella comía, Frank dormía. O más bien, "la" dormía. Con el poco dinero de que disponían compraba no sabía qué brebaje que a ella le olía fatal y le sabía aún peor, y se emborrachaba hasta perder el conocimiento.

Mejor así. De haber estado despierto, habría mostrado horror al verla comer. Ella lo sabía, aunque no entendía por qué. Después de abandonar la casa de él, habían ido dando tumbos, sin rumbo fijo, durmiendo en cualquier sitio donde encontraran refugio, viviendo como buenamente podían. Y, en fin, una chica tiene que alimentarse… ¿no? No sabía por qué a su hombre le daba tanto asco. Pese a todo, ella le tenía cariño. Era uno de los que más le había durado. Había pasado del odio a la desesperación, y de la desesperación a la resignación, en un tiempo récord.

Las entrañas, o "casquería" como se les suele llamar en las zonas rurales donde creció, eran lo mejor. Tan calientes y blanditas, con ese extraño sabor mezcla del metálico de la sangre fresca con… algo más, indefinible, indescriptiblemente sublime. Ella opinaba que cocinarlo era estropear el sabor y las propiedades nutritivas. Pero sabía que a la mayor parte de la gente le disgustaba la carne cruda, y le asquearía vérsela comer a alguien, en especial a alguien como ella. Por eso prefería esconderse.

Sonrió, con los labios (o aquellos colgajos de piel y carne que hacían las veces de labios, destacándose de forma horrible sobre su rostro deforme) teñidos de un rojo intenso. Frank despertaría pronto, así que tendría que apurar su refrigerio y deshacerse de los restos. Pero la glotonería pudo más que ella, así que arrancó otro pedazo de intestino. El trozo restante quedó colgando sobre los jirones ensangrentados de lo que había sido una camiseta infantil de los Simpson, que aún cubrían el cuerpo… o lo que quedaba de él.

La muchacha masticó, sintiéndose feliz.

Delicioso.


	3. Conexión

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aunque no parece que tenga mucho éxito, seguiré posteando todas las viñetas que ya tengo escritas. Aunque nadie lo lea, ahí quedan para la posteridad XD**

_MoH_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Episodio 5: Sensaciones extremas (Chocolate)

**II****I: Conexión**

Jamie siempre tuvo lo que podríamos llamar una vida "descafeinada". En ningún momento sintió una verdadera pasión. Se enamoró, sí; se casó, tuvo un hijo (al que quería mucho) y se divorció; y todos estos acontecimientos estuvieron rodeados de un matiz tan anodino como el sabor de la comida light que se obligaba a comer para no engordar.

Todo lo que rodeaba su vida tenía un no sé qué artificial. Desde su trabajo como creador de sabores artificiales para la industria alimentaria, hasta las relaciones con su familia y amigos, pasando por las chicas con las que se acostaba…

Pero todo cambió la noche del chocolate. Aquella madrugada que se despertó con el sabor del más exquisito chocolate belga deslizándosele por el paladar. Durante aquellos días se repitió la escena. Veía cosas que no estaban ahí, oía cosas que no estaban ahí, saboreaba cosas que no comía… Al principio creyó estar volviéndose loco, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba _experimentando las sensaciones de otra persona._

Esa otra persona era una mujer, la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto (lo sabía porque una vez vio cómo se miraba en un espejo). Y la más fascinante. Al contrario que él, vivía y sentía intensamente. Al parecer, se dedicaba al arte, y era amante de uno de esos pintores vanguardistas. Nunca olvidaría aquella vez que sintió cómo ella tenía sexo con él. Sentirse penetrado como una mujer fue una de las experiencias más insólitas y chocantes que jamás había tenido. Y disfrutó. No como un hombre que tiene sexo con otro hombre, sino, simplemente, como una mujer que tiene sexo.

Pensó que aquello era la sensación más intensa que podía percibir. Se equivocaba.

La relación de su… ¿alma gemela?... ¿cómo podía llamarlo?, con su amante comenzó a deteriorarse. Peleas, infidelidades, maltratos. Una vez él trató de estrangularla. Ella no lo denunció, pero Jamie pudo sentir su odio filtrándose en cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo.

Aquella noche, durante el sexo, ella aprovechó su descuido y sacó un enorme cuchillo de debajo del colchón. Lo hundió en el estómago del pintor tan blandamente como en mantequilla, pero no se quedó ahí. Lo empujó hacia arriba, a lo largo de todo el torso del hombre, desgarrando carne, órganos y hasta hueso con un grito de salvaje triunfo. Ella, que estaba debajo del cuerpo, quedó bañada en su sangre caliente y pegajosa.

Tras cortarse la "conexión", Jamie volvió a la realidad gritando. Se volvió sobre la cama para vomitar en el suelo. Se sentía asqueado, sucio, depravado, como un asesino. Y advirtió también que había eyaculado en los pantalones de su pijama, sin haberse tocado siquiera.

Dios, cómo la amaba. Gracias a ella, había descubierto el placer de matar.


	4. Vuelta a casa

**¡Nueva viñeta! Con ésta, me quedan cuatro más, así que las seguiré posteando cada cierto tiempo, sea cual sea la respuesta. Después, pues dependerá de mi inspiración.**

* * *

Episodio 6: El ejército de los muertos

**IV****: Vuelta a casa**

"Si pudiera pedir un deseo… si pudiera pedir un deseo, pediría que su hijo, y todos aquellos valientes soldados que dieron la vida por cumplir con su deber, regresaran para decir que lo que piensan, que realmente mereció la pena su sacrificio".

Eso, o algo parecido dijo aquel desgraciado en la tele. Dios lo maldiga, a él y a todos esos asquerosos políticos.

Porque _ellos_ le escucharon.

Mi Sean era un buen muchacho. Valía mucho, nadie se esperaba que decidiera alistarse en el ejército. Y mucho menos que nos lo devolvieran hecho pedazos tras pisar un mortero en uno de esos infiernos de Oriente Medio. Recuerdo que me estremecí sobresaltada con las salvas que dispararon durante su entierro, y que la bandera americana que me entregaron pulcramente doblada tenía un ligero olor a naftalina.

Poco después de emitirse esa entrevista en la tele, _ellos_ volvieron. Sean entre ellos. Creí desmayarme cuando oí en la puerta aquellos tres golpes cortos más los dos largos (él siempre llamaba así), y abrí la puerta y lo vi parado frente a mí. Había vuelto a casa. Estaba vivo, o por lo menos no estaba muerto, pero su aspecto seguía siendo de cadáver. Estaba grisáceo y con costurones en la cara debidos a los desgarros provocados por la explosión, y se me revolvió el estómago al pensar cómo estaría el resto de su cuerpo, oculto bajo el uniforme con el que le enterraron.

Al principio, todo el mundo estaba igual de confuso y asustado ante aquella multitud de soldados surgidos entre los muertos. Pero las cosas se calmaron (o algo parecido) cuando nos dimos cuenta de qué querían realmente aquellos seres. Que era, ni más ni menos, lo que había deseado aquel relaciones públicas en televisión: expresar su opinión sobre su sacrificio en la guerra. Y la forma que habían elegido no era masacrar a nadie ni comerse cerebros: era, simplemente, votar. Tras emitir su voto, volvían a su estado de muerto anterior, pacífica y fulminantemente.

En la tele oí una frase que me impactó: decían que era el caso más insólito de conciencia ciudadana.

No sé qué ocurrió, ni a quiénes votaron. Yo pensaba que votarían a la oposición, que se manifestaba en contra de mandar a nuestros muchachos a guerras como aquélla en la que mi hijo había muerto, pero finalmente las urnas dieron la victoria al anterior presidente, el que sí favorecía la guerra. Hay quien habla de conspiraciones y de trapicheos con los votos, no lo sé. Es posible, no sería la primera vez.

Entonces fue cuando ellos se cabrearon. Volvieron a abandonar sus tumbas, pero esta vez fue de forma muy diferente. Ya no eran tan pacíficos. Y ya no estaban solos. La primera vez sólo habían resucitado aquellos soldados que habían muerto en las últimas guerras. Ahora eran todos los que estaban caminando sobre la tierra, todos los soldados muertos en combate remontándonos a las épocas precoloniales. El aspecto de la mayoría de ellos… Dios, era espantoso.

Y todos ellos, dispuestos a hacer valer su opinión. Por las buenas o por las malas. Y si tenían que acabar con los vivos para hacerlo, lo harían. Después de todo, necesitaban todos los no muertos que pudieran conseguir para unirse a su causa. Se abre la veda del humano. Buffet de cerebro fresco, chicos.

Ya suponíamos que serían los políticos los que acabarían con el mundo, pero nadie imaginó que fuera de esta forma.

Esperad, creo que llaman a la puerta. Tres golpes cortos más dos largos. Sólo mi Sean llama así…


	5. Valió la pena

**Nueva actualización, esta vez del episodio de la Mujer Ciervo. La historia gira en torno al POV de una de sus víctimas. **

* * *

Episodio 7: Salvaje instinto animal

**V****: Valió la pena**

Su vida como marchante comercial de material de papelería era tan insulsa que a veces sentía deseos de suicidarse. Su ex mujer, una gorda con mala uva llamada Trisha, le había sacado hasta el último centavo en el divorcio y lo había abocado a aquella vida en la carretera que él odiaba. Él mismo también tenía sobrepeso y su dieta rica en colesterol y su tendencia a aposentar su culo fofo en el asiento trasero de su Buick y en taburetes de bar para beberse hasta el agua de los floreros le habían granjeado muchas papeletas para el premio gordo del infarto. Dormía en hoteles baratos. Apenas follaba, si acaso cuando encontraba alguna fulana sin demasiados escrúpulos y que no cobrara muy caro.

En resumen, su vida era francamente una mierda, pero aquella noche se le abrieron las puertas del cielo.

Ella era, sin duda, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Ni las Playmates tetonas de sus revistas, que hasta entonces habían sido para él el summum de la perfección, se le podían comparar. Ella tenía algo que ninguna de esas muñecas de plástico tendría jamás… tenía ángel, tenía misterio, tenía carisma. Tenía _clase_.

Aquella mujer… no, el término "mujer" resultaba insulso para ella. Aquella _diosa_… tenía una belleza exótica, de tipo nativo americana, pero a la vez de una suavidad y dulzura que no parecían casar con la dureza que normalmente se asocia a los rasgos de esa etnia. Sus ojos eran muy oscuros y brillantes, unos dientes blanquísimos se asomaban tras su tímida sonrisa y su piel parecía resplandecer con una suave luz. Parecía la reencarnación de uno de esos espíritus en los que creían los indios antes de ser casi exterminados… la reencarnación de la luna, o tal vez de la naturaleza.

Roger se sorprendió a sí mismo con aquellos pensamientos, los primeros pensamientos poéticos que tenía desde que era joven.

Ella no hablaba mucho. En realidad no habló nada, pero Roger no se percataba de ese pequeño detalle. Él sólo hablaba y hablaba, creyendo que tenía que ser un sueño que esa beldad accediera sólo a mirarle a la cara. Ella sólo sonreía con aquella dulzura hechicera, y asentía a cualesquiera que fueran las palabras de Roger, sin al parecer importarle cuáles fueran éstas.

Cuando, sin saber cómo le había salido, le propuso ir juntos a su habitación y ella asintió (sonriendo, _nunca_ dejaba de sonreír), él no se lo pudo creer. Los minutos que duraron mientras iban del bar a su cuartucho de hotel fueron los más felices de su vida. Se imaginó un paraíso abierto sólo para él, anticipando mil placeres y delicias entre los cálidos muslos de aquella ninfa, la personificación de la belleza y la felicidad que parecía haberse vestido de carne para llenar de alegría una sola noche de la vida de un pobre desgraciado como él. Le haría el amor como nunca nadie se lo había hecho, como nadie se lo había hecho a ningún hombre antes y como nadie se lo volvería a hacer a ningún otro hombre después. Con sus besos le haría rozar el cielo. Con sus caricias le haría alcanzar ese éxtasis místico que en su época afirmaban tener los santos y que ahora sólo se podía conseguir mediante drogas. Y, con su sexo…

Aquella noche sería la culminación de su vida, lo único que haría que los asquerosos días que había vivido hasta entonces, y todos los que vendrían después, tuvieran algún sentido. Deseó que esa noche no acabara, que nunca llegara el día.

Su deseo se cumplió, pero no de la forma que él esperaba.

Al día siguiente, tras el aviso histérico de una de las limpiadoras del motel, la policía forense llegó temprano. Lo único que quedaba de Roger era una masa de carne casi irreconocible, desfigurada por unos golpes tremendos. Un avispado policía determinaría después que se trataban de coces propinadas por un animal bastante grande.

Lo que nunca supieron es que a Roger no le había importado morir. El placer que había anticipado en aquellos breves minutos que precedieron a su muerte hizo de éstos el momento más pleno de su vida. Para alguien como él, morir por eso era un precio pequeño. Si su cara no hubiese estado hecha una pulpa sanguinolenta, hubieran podido adivinar en ella la sombra de una sonrisa.

* * *


	6. La dulce espera

**Esta viñeta es sobre el episodio de Metamorfosis. Este episodio es un poco asquerosito, pero curioso de ver. Y esta viñeta es una de mis favoritas. Corta, pero certera XD Y con sorpresa final para quienes no hayan visto el episodio. En fin, nos vemos en la próxima.**

* * *

Episodio X: Metamorfosis

**VI****: La dulce espera**

La convivencia con una embarazada no es fácil. Se pone caprichosa, voluble. Tiene cambios de humor, antojos. A veces se pone a llorar sin razón.

Imaginaos entonces lo que supone vivir con _dos_ embarazadas.

Él no es el único. Todo el apartamento está lleno de habitantes. Por la noche se oye el arrullo de muchos de ellos, pero cada vez quedan menos: él es el rey indiscutible. Y su canto es el más fuerte y armonioso.

Mick se pasea por el apartamento. Ahora es su territorio, aunque a veces añora la salvaje libertad de su selva de Brasil. Sus dos esposas lo buscan, lo persiguen posesivas, y en cuanto lo encuentran lo acarician y lo miman, peleándose por sus atenciones. Casi empiezan a hartarle. Si no fuera por su necesidad, su instinto, de tener descendencia, ya se habría marchado a otros terrenos más abiertos.

Ida y Misty se consuelan la una a la otra. Otras veces discuten, se ponen agresivas, como resultado de los cambios hormonales. Pero, en conjunto, se llevan bien. Era de esperar, teniendo en cuenta que eran amantes cuando empezó todo. Aunque han cambiado, claro. Es el resultado lógico de la metamorfosis que se inició cuando Mick las fecundó. Dicha metamorfosis, por ahora, es visible sólo por dentro, en el interior de las dos mujeres. Y sobre todo, en sus úteros, donde la prole de Mick crece en tamaño y fuerzas. Pronto se cumplirá el tiempo y las larvas ya habrán desarrollado sus patitas, sus antenitas y sus pequeños exoesqueletos, y estarán listos para emerger, a centenares, de los organismos de sus anfitrionas.

Mick espera ansioso el momento. En Brasil había oído hablar de otros compañeros que habían logrado fecundar a vivíparos, pero seguro que nadie lo ha hecho con vivíparos tan grandes. Tiene mucha curiosidad por ver cómo saldrá la camada a partir de humanas. Seguramente tendrá la prole más grande e imponente nacida jamás en su especie, piensa satisfecho.

Uno puede tener orgullo paternal, aunque no sea más que un insecto parásito.

* * *


	7. Tres mujeres

**¡Hola de nuevo! Antes que nada, mil gracias a Anya y a Spikis por leer y por sus maravillosos comentarios. Ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza de que esto le interesara a nadie XD Pero me alegra ver que le gusta a otros fans del terror.**

**Bueno, aquí tenéis mi última gore-viñeta redactada hasta el momento. Ésta es sobre el episodio de Huella, dirigido por Takashii Mike (por si no lo conocéis, es el director de la versión original de _Llamada perdida_ o de _Dead or alive_, entre otras). Este episodio es uno de los más perturbadores que hay en toda la serie, y la escena de la tortura es realmente bestia (a mí me impactó mucho, y eso que tengo un estómago bastante fuerte para estas cosas). Aunque aún no he visto el episodio de _El fin del mundo en 35mm_, que dicen que también tiene lo suyo. Cuando lo vea, probablemente volveré aquí a escribir alguna viñetita. Eso espero, porque me lo paso muy bien haciéndolas XD**

* * *

Episodio XIV: Huella

**VII****: Tres mujeres**

Dos mujeres ocupan la estancia de castigo del prostíbulo, encerradas entre paredes de papel de arroz y aseguradas entre barrotes de bambú.

En realidad son tres mujeres, pero la tercera se cuida mucho de revelar su presencia.

La primera es Komomo, bella y desgraciada princesa, víctima de su espera por un amor que llegó demasiado tarde. La segunda ha olvidado su nombre, que ha quedado tan borroso en su memoria como los rasgos deformados de la mitad derecha de su rostro. En cuanto a la tercera, oculta su sonrisa insidiosa dentro de la masa de cabellos negros de la segunda.

¿Dije que Komomo era bella? Bueno, eso es cierto a medias. Sí, era bella, la más bella de las jóvenes que hay en ese impío lugar. Pero ya no lo es, no tras la tortura. La han quemado con brasas candentes y una de las prostitutas veteranas le ha enterrado agujas bajo sus uñas y encías con gran habilidad, esbozando una sonrisa demente con sus dientes ennegrecidos y haciendo gala de ese sadismo inhumano y a la vez sutil que sólo las torturas asiáticas pueden conseguir.

Komomo tampoco es ya princesa, no desde que el terror y el sufrimiento le hicieron orinarse encima mientras estaba atada y colgando boca abajo. Ya apenas es humana. Ya no puede pensar racionalmente, se conforma con existir. Se ahoga.

Y todo por un anillo de jade, propiedad de la dueña del burdel, que desapareció de la caja donde ésta lo había guardado. En el lugar del delito se encontró una peineta de Komomo. Sus compañeras, celosas de su belleza y popularidad entre los clientes, no tardaron ni dos segundos en acusarla y de nada le han servido a la desdichada muchacha sus acaloradas protestas de inocencia.

La otra joven, la deformada, se siente ahogada en culpa. Fue ella la que robó el anillo y dejó allí la peineta de Komomo para incriminarla. Espera que el martirio de la joven haya borrado el daño que para su alma inmortal suponía su amistad con un ser tan perverso como ella misma. Siente tanta lástima por la pobre muchacha. Sigue compadeciéndola mientras sus manos aprietan el lazo en torno a su garganta y contempla cómo los ojos se le saltan de las órbitas. "No te preocupes, amiga mía", murmura, intensificando su fuerza sobre el lazo. "Irás al cielo, como mereces".

La tercera no dice nada; espera. Sólo quiere el anillo.

Cuando el cuerpo retorcido de Komomo da sus últimos estertores, los dedos empiezan a emerger lentamente de entre la cabeza de su asesina. Poco a poco, empiezan a vislumbrarse los malévolos ojillos y esa diminuta boca con dientes que, aunque pequeños y romos, pueden llegar a hacer mucho daño.

"¡El anillo!", demanda ese ser con voz gutural.

"¡Tienes que esperar! ¡Aquí no es seguro!", protesta la otra.

"_¡¡El anillo!!_", repite ella su exigencia aún más imperiosamente que la primera vez, y como para subrayar la obligación de la otra para obedecerla, hinca los dientes en lo que sería su labio inferior, que en realidad es la mano que brota de su frente. Una vez, y otra, y otra… sabe que es un tormento para la mujer, un martilleo insoportable que le dan ganas de utilizar de nuevo el lazo consigo misma, y seguir a Komomo en su viaje sin retorno.

Pero no lo hace, claro. Siempre ha sido una cobarde. En lugar de eso, saca el anillo de entre sus ropas y con mano temblorosa lo alza hacia su cabeza, hasta la boca de su "hermanita", quien lo atrapa entre sus dientes con ansia feroz y vuelve a hundirse en su escondrijo de la cabellera de la otra.

Ahora sólo quedan dos ocupantes en la estancia, aunque en apariencia no haya más que una.

* * *


	8. Que no te encuentre

**Después de mucho tiempo sin escribir nada, vuelvo a la carga con otra viñeta,**** de un episodio de la 2ª temporada. No lo sigue al pie de la letra: en este caso, más que en otros, el episodio fue una inspiración más que el canon de base, para hacer la historia. **

**Lo sé, me queda pendiente la del episodio de Carpenter. Algún día.**

**Una vez más, gracias a quienes leéis este humilde escrito.**

[Episodio 2X01: La cosa maldita]

* * *

**V****III: Que no te encuentre**

¿Quién no ha estado realmente enfadado alguna vez con algún padre, hermano, los hijos o la mujer? ¿Quién, en ese estado de enajenación transitoria, no ha pensado alguna vez "Los mataría"? Nadie, ¿verdad? Pero nadie piensa esa barbaridad de veras.

Pero hay veces… hay veces en que sí ocurre.

De vez en cuando, las noticias nos sacuden con alguna historia atroz de parricidio, de familias enteras asesinadas por uno de ellos. Usualmente, detrás de estas historias había maltratos previos, circunstancias sórdidas o alcoholismo. En otras ocasiones las causas son materiales, envidias, herencias. También están los crímenes pasionales.

Pero hay veces… hay veces en las que no hay explicación lógica.

De repente, el padre, la madre o el hijo de una familia aparentemente feliz y perfecta se vuelven locos y asesinan al resto de su familia para suicidarse después. Nadie puede imaginarse por qué. Son esas ocasiones en las que los vecinos, entrevistados por los medios, sacuden la cabeza llenos de perplejidad y afirman que nunca se habrían esperado eso de quien fuera.

Pero yo te diré por qué lo hicieron, en esos casos aparentemente inexplicables. Lo hacen porque _eso_ los alcanza. Esa cosa maldita.

Veo que te estás riendo. No deberías tomártelo a broma. ¡Podría pasarte a ti! Podría pasarle a cualquiera.

Un momento estás cenando tranquilamente con tu familia y viendo _La ruleta de la fortuna_, y al siguiente estás cogiendo la escopeta de caza herencia de tío Frank y volándoles la cabeza uno a uno, sin olvidarte a ti mismo al final, claro.

No tengo ni idea de la naturaleza de esa cosa, ni de cómo te elige, ni cómo te obliga a hacer algo tan horrible. Es una fuerza superior a tu voluntad, que te maneja como a un títere.

Ojalá supiera de dónde viene, o cómo pararlo. Pero no lo sé. Creo que es imparable. Lo que sí sé es que, una vez pone los ojos en ti, estás perdido. Puedes huir pero no esconderte, y más pronto o más tarde te encontrará. Y entonces, sentirás como un temblor en tu casa y un cosquilleo en las manos, y lo siguiente que sabrás es que has acuchillado a toda tu familia y te estás seccionando las venas. O algo parecido.

Tú eres _su_ alimento, pero ellos… ellos son _tu _sacrificio.

No me creas si no quieres, pero es inevitable. Y te aseguro que no hay mayor horror posible que ver que las personas a las que más quieres en el mundo están muriendo de forma espantosa a tus propias manos, y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. Y no hay nada más espeluznante que la mirada de dolor y miedo en sus rostros mientras exhalan su último aliento. Y cuando diriges, con las manos cubiertas de sangre, el arma hacia ti mismo, lo único que sientes es alivio mientras te hundes en la oscuridad.

A veces algunos sobreviven a su intento de suicidio. Pero siempre es por poco tiempo, porque tarde o temprano _eso_ los termina encontrando. Si tienen suerte, se irán solos; si no, provocarán otra masacre antes de morir.

¿Que cómo sé esto? Nah, me lo han contado. ¿Que qué son estas marcas en las muñecas? No, nada, no te preocupes.

Tengo que volver a casa. No, no me espera nadie, pero creo que ya me he pasado con las cervezas.

Pero recuerda una cosa: cuando te enfades mucho con un ser querido y pienses "lo mataría", piensa de verdad en ello y reza. Reza para que _eso _no te encuentre.


	9. Necrofilia

**Una nueva viñeta, esta vez**** sobre el episodio 12 de la 1ª temporada. Está basado en un relato de uno de mis escritores de terror favoritos, Clive Barker. Prácticamente todo lo que escribe es bastante perturbador, y esto no es la excepción.**

**Advertencia****: esta viñeta es un lemon. No muy gráfico, pero también perturbador, intentando seguir el tono del episodio que lo inspira.**

**Una vez más, gracias a quienes os atrevéis a leer esto.**

[Episodio XII: _El cuento de Haeckel_]

* * *

**IX: Necrofilia**

Ernst alzó sus manos hacia el cuerpo que se retorcía sobre él, jadeante, con movimientos espasmódicos. La piel de seda de la joven estaba fría y caliente a la vez: fría por la caricia helada del aire nocturno; ardiente por la pasión del contacto que compartían. Sus bucles de ébano se deslizaban en cascada por sus hombros y por sus pechos de mármol. Sus gemidos, al igual que los suyos propios, aumentaban más y más, siendo casi el único sonido que se oía en todo el cementerio, rebotando en las lápidas de las tumbas y produciendo un extraño eco fantasmagórico.

Volvió sus ojos hacia ella, la hechicera que lo había embelesado con su hermosura. Elise. Maldita bruja. Y pensar que había tenido lástima de ella al verla por primera vez, pensando que era un desperdicio que una belleza como ella languideciese atrapada en un matrimonio sin amor con aquel viejo. En aquel momento, le había parecido la personificación de la pureza virginal, una flor sin mácula, y precisamente aquello había sido lo que había encendido su deseo. Ahora, cabalgándole sobre la piedra helada, se había convertido en una diosa pagana, la lujuria hecha carne. No era a una mujer, sino a la misma perversidad a quien estaba poseyendo. Aunque… en realidad, era ella quien le poseía a él.

Aunque cada uno de sus sentidos percibía la cópula con inusitada intensidad, notando que el calor del sexo recorría sus venas como si ya no hubiera sangre en ellas sino un torrente de fuego infernal, en realidad sentía su mente embotada. Le costaba pensar con claridad o recordar las cosas. Aunque claro, en medio de aquello, no procedía pensar. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? No importaba.

Todo lo que debía hacer, le decía su instinto, era gozar de aquel momento sin pensar en el ayer ni en el mañana, y mucho menos intentar encontrarle sentido a aquella intoxicante sensación, mezcla de sensualidad y repulsión. Pero, ¿por qué iba a repelerle aquella preciosa mujer? ¿Qué acto, monstruoso más allá de toda comprensión, había cometido para que la dulce muchacha que había pensado que era se revelase como la imagen del horror y la depravación?

Como si presintiera sus dudas, ella tomó su cara entre sus manos, intentando que fijase su vista en ella, prescindiendo de todo lo demás. Él se resistió, y consiguió posar sus ojos en el entorno que les rodeaba. Entonces los vio y recordó. Siempre lo había sabido, pero no sabía cómo, lo había olvidado. Y se dio cuenta de que lo que en un principio había tomado como un eco de sus gemidos de pasión eran en realidad los gimoteos y aullidos del no deseado pero siempre presente público que les observaba remontarse a las cimas del éxtasis. Cuerpos muertos, pieles cadavéricas, ojos velados. Muertos vivientes. La manifestación de la vida más allá de la muerte que él siempre había buscado, para hallarla allí, en aquella repugnante forma.

Uno de aquellos seres horrendos se acercó a Elise y empezó a acariciarla con sus toscos dedos grises. La náusea estuvo a punto de invadir a Ernst, pero, inexplicablemente, aquello también aumentó su excitación, y se hundió aún más profundamente dentro de ella, arrancándole un nuevo grito de placer. Gritos similares a los que oyó aquella noche, que le hicieron adentrarse en el cementerio… y descubrió el inmundo secreto de aquella jovencita en apariencia inocente.

Montesquino, el nigromante, había enseñado a Elise el secreto arcano de cómo devolver la vida a los muertos… sólo que no volvían como habían sido en vida, sino como seres horribles y deformes. Seres que ella utilizaba para alcanzar el placer de una forma antinatural, porque era la única forma de alcanzar el placer que ella conocía.

"Usted no puede satisfacerla", le había dicho a Ernst su anciano marido cuando lo descubrió observándola con ávido deseo. Ahora sabía por qué. Nadie podía satisfacer los inhumanos apetitos de aquella ramera del infierno. Al menos, nadie _vivo._

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba Ernst allí, gozando de ella? ¿Habría cambiado ella de opinión y le había dado una oportunidad recibiéndolo en su lecho, si es que se le podía llamar lecho a aquella lápida polvorienta? ¿Por qué había hecho una excepción con él? Desde el primer momento ella había parecido desearle, pero, aun así…

Con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad, consiguió arrancar una de sus manos de sus deliciosos pechos y se la llevó al cuello, deslizándola por la humedad que al principio había tomado por sudor. Pero, al ponerla ante sus ojos, incluso con el débil resplandor de la luna cubierta por las nubes pudo ver que aquello no era sudor, y supo que su tráquea estaba destrozada, aunque no sintiera dolor.

Y entonces comprendió.

Pero no se detuvo. Abrazó el esbelto cuerpo de Elise con todas sus fuerzas ultraterrenas, y recorrió su tersa piel con sus labios babeantes.

Tenía que complacer a su nueva dueña.


End file.
